Damn You
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: Hissori's Father and Brother just died, and even though she wants to hide it, Neji won't let her. Nejixoc


**Author's Note: **Wow... um... this is from my old Quizilla account... I don't really like this one too much, because it's so short... but it'll do. I think I wrote this shortly after reading Twilight, just because of how I portrayed Neji. If I were to write another Neji One shot, which I doubt I will, I would make Neji more... edgy, or more so the personality the manga artist intended him to have.

**Summary:** Hissori's Father and Brother just died, and even though she wants to hide it... Neji won't let her. Nejixoc

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Naruto. I only own the characters created from my mind, which are Hissori and her family.

**A Neji Hyuuga One Shot**

_Damn You_

Everything's darker for some reason...

Why is that?

"Hissori-chan, hang in there!"

Whose voice is that...?

"I love you! Alright, please don't go!" Neji yelled, and I heard him sobbing.

"Neji-kun?" I asked, and then suddenly my eyes opened.

The room was dim, and it took my a few moments to realize where I was. I'm almost always here when I wake up, because it's my room. My boring, regular room. As the cold air clung to my skin, though, I pulled the covers back over my body. They were cold as well, but soon warmed up.

"Hissori! Wake up!" My mother's voice rang through the small house, and I sighed.

"Stupid Mom..." I muttered to myself. It wasn't unusual me to call people names in the morning, especially after what happened two days ago. Though, the only person I've seen the last few days is my Mom...

"Are you awake!?" She yelled.

"Yeah!" I yelled back at her, and then threw the covers off and ran for my warm and fuzzy robe. "So warm..." I muttered, and then walked to my closet to get out my clothes for the day. After about 20 minutes, I had gone through my morning routine of taking a shower, brushing my teeth, hair, etc. On my way down the stairs, I passed through the kitchen where my mom was standing with breakfast.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked as I passed her.

"Not hungry."

"Hissori Haka-!" She started to say, but it was cut off by the door slamming shut on my way out. "chi." She finished. Why is she trying to act like everything is alright? Yesterday at the funeral she didn't shed one tear, and when she got home she smiled, asking what I'd like to have for desert. What's wrong with her?

As I walked towards the training ground, I hardly noticed the sympathetic glances sent in my direction. My eyes stayed glued to my feet, and only looked up every couple minutes to make sure I was going where I was supposed to go. I felt like the walking dead.

"Hissori-chan, I'm sorry about your father and brother." Tenten told me.

"Me too." Lee added.

"Hn. Let's just start training." I said, looking up at them with a smile. Neji didn't say anything, and just stared at my face for a moment. Training seemed to blur past in fake smiles and laughs, and Tenten and Lee barely remembered that my dad and brother had just died. Neji, on the other hand... saw right through me. He always did that. Saw through my mask and huge walls I put up, and then gets ready to break them.

And walking towards my home, that's exactly what he planned to do, since we trained deep in the forest of Konoha and our houses were somewhat close to each other. At first, our walk home was silent. Complete silence except the light tapping of our feet touching the grass; which wasn't very loud. If you knew me, you'd know that I hate silence.

Of course Neji Hyuuga knew eeeeverything, so he'd know that.

"Say something." I growled at him, but he stayed silent. "You suck, you know that?"

"I've been told." He said calmly, and I looked away from him. "It's been awhile, though."

"4 days ago isn't 'awhile'." I stated, and he chuckled. "Shut up."

"I thought you would lay off the insults more since we admitted we loved each other." He said with a smirk and looking at me.

"Shut up." I growled at him. It was true, we had admitted two months ago that we had both loved each other since we were five years old. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Let go of me."

"No. This way you won't run off when I talk to you."

"Even if I ran you'd catch me."

"True, but I like this way better. It seems less forceful in a sense." I rolled my eyes, but then as we kept walking rested my head on his shoulder. "It's not good to bottle things up like this."

"So?"

"Your dad and brother are dead and you watched them die."

"I've been trying to not think about that."

"Too bad." He said, and I would have glared at him if I wasn't so tired. When I'm really upset or sad, I forget to eat or refuse to eat. It's my way of dealing with things, I guess... but then Neji forces it down my throat. "You didn't eat lunch." He commented.

"I had a big breakfast. You know how Mom is with making meals."

"Liar."

"Bastard." I countered.

"I told my uncle that I wouldn't be home tonight, so I'm having dinner with you. You're mom said it was ok."

"But I didn't."

"But you love the idea of not being alone tonight and you listening for your brother's snoring tonight."

"I don't miss my brother's snoring. I hated it, remember? It bugs the hell out of me."

"He's dead." He said, and that silenced me. I knew he was dead. I just hated to admit it.

"Stop caring for me so much Neji-kun." I whispered.

"Never going to happen."

"You're an idiot, you know that...?" I whispered with tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

"Then what does that make you?" He asked, holding me closer. I couldn't answer though. By the time we got to my house, Neji had offered to carry me (not letting me say no before he somehow pulled me onto his back) and I was sobbing into his back. My mom looked up from the couch she was sitting on to look at us, and Neji told her that he'd take me to my room. She told him where it was, even though he already knew from previous times when he sneaked into my room.

Carefully he walked into my room, and set me down on the bed before hugging me tightly. I kept sobbing, and kept crying in his chest for awhile, and eventually the rain of tears slowed until none could fall from my red eyes.

"Neji... thank you. I know... I'm-"

"I love you too, Hissori." He said, and kissed the top of my head.

"I wasn't-"

"Do you disagree?"

"No..." I whispered. "Stop knowing so much about me." He chuckled.

"That's impossible. I could never forget you no matter how hard you try. If you try."

"...Neji?"

"Hm?" I reached my head up to his and kissed him on the lips, and then after a moment separated.

"You try too hard." I said, and he smiled before giving me a short kiss.

"You're too lazy."

"Hissori! Neji! Dinner's ready!" My mom yelled from downstairs, and I frowned.

"Stupid food." I muttered.

"If you don't eat I'll leave." He said, and I glared at him. He held his place though.

"Damn you."

"I know." He smirked before pulling me out of my dark room and down stairs where I was force fed.

_Dear Diary,_

_  
Damn Neji Hyuuga to Hell.  
_

_Sincerely,  
Hissori_

_  
PS: I love him too much to kill him._


End file.
